


Take it easy for a little while, come and stay with us

by eternalsleep (1987lostboy)



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Alan Frog, Alpha David, Alpha Edgar Frog, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Beta Lucy Emerson, Beta Sam Emerson, Beta Star, Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Michael, Caretaker/janitor David, Choking, Dark David, David is a little shit as always, David is an asshole okay, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headmaster/Principal Michael Emerson, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael and Star are married, Michael is kind of an asshole, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Mostly Moral Michael, Mpreg, Omega Michael Emerson, Possessive Behavior, Sam lives with the frogs, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top David, Underage Kissing, and eventually Michael's heat, because of David's rut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1987lostboy/pseuds/eternalsleep
Summary: A relatively dark A/B/O Au in which Michael Emerson is a high school history teacher and his mate just happens to be one of his students.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Michael Emerson/Star (Lost Boys)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. You could meet someone you like during the meteor strike...

**Author's Note:**

> CW; underage romantic kiss  
> Just to clarify, whilst there is sexual tension nothing sexual happens when David is underage.
> 
> Initially David is 16 and Michael is 24, Michael experiences a moral dilemma because they're true mates yet to him David is still a kid, David being young and naïve doesn't understand what the problem is.
> 
> that being said a * will signal the beginning and end of the underage interactions

"Hokey Cokey with the opposite sex  
The things you try to forget, doesn't time fly?  
I'm in no position to give advice, I don't want to be nice  
And you know that"

\- Four Out Of Five, Arctic Monkeys

Two years previous

*  
The great predator stalked his prey, he sniffed at the air impatiently trying to catch another whiff of that damn scent hanging in the air. The boy knew his target couldn’t have gone far, they were completely alone, there was nowhere to hide and how he revelled in it, the ancient game of chase, of cat and mouse.  
“Emerson” he drawled letting a bit of his steadily developing Alpha voice bleed into his words. He feigned indifference as he searched the hallway, but his senses were on high alert, scanning for any creaking doors or hurried footsteps.

Why did he have to run? And why did he have to be so fuckin’ fast? Still, there was a sick sense of victory in the young Alpha’s mind, he had riled the Omega up so much that he’d had to make a run for it in order to preserve his holier than thou sense of morality. He personally didn’t see the issue, mate connections nullified morality, he was Emerson’s Alpha, his true mate, why did he resist so strongly? Especially when his body betrayed him so beautifully, while his face was cold and impassive his body was trembling, his scent growing sweeter and more delicious by the second. Then the stupid jackass had bolted like a spooked horse and ran off, leaving the rut hazy teen to blindly chase after him, it had taken a good few minutes for his mind to clear enough to begin tracking his prize.

Meanwhile, the startled Omegan man was hiding behind one of the hallways classroom doors desperately trying to regain his breath, his back, sweaty and sticky, was pressed against the wall and his hands dug into his thighs so hard he was sure that there would be bruises there the next day. There was a disgusting wetness between his legs, and he was dizzy and disorientated from the wayward pheromones floating around, he shouldn’t have stayed in such close proximity for so long. He didn’t need to hear the Alpha coming, he could smell him, his scent was dark, so dark he couldn’t quite identify what it was, only that it reduced him to this, soaked and panting like an Omega on the verge of a first heat.   
He tried to reign in his mind, he couldn’t allow himself to give in, he had to stay strong, the kid's scent was effecting him because he hadn’t been laid in a while, that was all, he couldn’t let the Alpha get into his head, he was the adult here. He had to remember that.

He hated himself for even allowing the opportunity to present itself, he should never have been alone with the boy after hours in the first place, even if his offer of tutoring was genuinely for the benefit of said students grades, he should have known this was a possibility, he should have known that the Alpha kid had been acting weird lately and that he was about the right age to properly go through secondary puberty.

The Alpha boy grinned to himself, he could smell the Omega’s arousal in the air, stupid man, he thought that because Emerson was a teacher, he’d at least know that once an Alpha is in pre-rut there is no hiding. Especially not if you’re their true mate.

He put his hands against the door, clearly barricaded with the Omega’s body.

“You’re mine anyway you spin this teach’ come on. Come here” the Alpha used his softest tone but was unable to remove all traces of amusement from it, he did find it funny, funny that the Omega with all his wise adultness was still cowering like a little kid hiding from the bogeyman. 

“David, you don’t know what you’re saying. This is your rut talking. Stay there and I’ll get you some help” Michael replied as calmly as he could manage with tears rolling down his cheeks, he knew his tone of voice was getting higher, a natural response to an Alpha command even one as underdeveloped as Davids.

“Give it up Michael. I am yours and you are mine, you’re only fighting what is inevitable!”   
David’s voice was now a solid growl, he was getting more and more impatient and angry at the useless bit of wood separating him from his mate, he sent his fist into it splintering it and damaging his own knuckles.

Michael shuddered, the sound of his first name coming from David’s mouth was almost too much, he knew there was one word that could tip him over the edge if David called him Omega he would break, but such a kid surely had no idea of the importance of titles in relation to partner submission it was something Michael only learnt about from his father when he came of age. He had two options, take the risk that David didn’t know and keep running and hiding or, he could use it himself, use it to convince David to back off a little, just enough for him to get to a phone or find the caretaker.

David was by no means a small teenager, he had the stature of a boy nearing his twenties rather than the age he actually was, 16. Yet his face betrayed his age, his skin had a warm hue to it in summer yet a cooler paler look in winter and his hair teetered between a darker platinum shade and honey blond, his eyes were the only constant, they were soft and a mix between grey and baby blue. He always wore a ridiculously lengthy black trench coat and smoked cigarettes outside the high school gates every morning.

Nonetheless, David’s stature meant that Michael could not easily brush past him and as his blows to the door were getting more and more effective, the decision was made for him.

“Alpha, stop!”

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the door as Michael realised that the tactic had been effective, this was going to be hard, toeing the line between appeasing David and keeping him in check. 

“Michael please” the teen sounded confused, like being addressed as Alpha had cleared his mind a little like he didn’t quite know what he was begging for.

Boy did Michael regret letting his first name slip to David now.

He took a steadying breath and moved away from the door, instead settling against the far wall on an old sofa, in hindsight he was glad he picked the staff room to bunker down in, it’d be so much easier to keep David in check if they were both comfortable.

“It’s alright David, can you open the door for me please?” Michael asked gently, trying to sound as submissive as he could.

David obeyed all too eagerly the thought of being able to get his hands all over his mate spurring him on. Michael wasn’t quite prepared for the sight of David stood just metres from him, his eyes had turned a deep shade of red and his teeth had pierced his bottom lip, he looked feral, wild and his gaze was focused solely on Michael.

“Fuckin’ A” the Omega man muttered under his breath; this was risky. Very risky. One wrong move and David had the power to pin him, bite him and claim him.

“You’re drivin’ me up the wall, I feel like I’m losin’ it. I want to mark your insides” David snarled, his eyes glinting dangerously in the low light of the doorway. Michael remembered exactly how it felt when he had his first heat, the raw desire he had felt in the moment.

Michael swallowed and extended his arms. “Alpha, trust me, come here, come sit here”

David’s steps were unstable and the sweat dripping down his face reminded Michael that they were running out of time, once David’s rut completely took over him nothing would stop him, especially if he were still in close proximity to Michael.

David collapsed against his chest, a mess of snarls and growls as his hands tugged at Michael’s shirt, desperate to get at his neck, to get a close-up smell of that addictive scent. Michael’s body relaxed, registering the presence of its protector, ridiculous Omega hormones, he undid his shirt one button at a time as quick as he could.

“Off. Now” The Alpha hissed against the fabric, his teeth sharp and poking against Michael’s chest.

Michael one hand through David’s hair to soothe him “It’s alright Alpha, you’re doing so well, hold on for me just a bit longer”  
He did his best to hurry but his fingers were trembling, and he got stuck on the third button from the bottom. The Alpha in his lap squirmed and Michael felt the teen’s hardness against his stomach, he needed to get the shirt off, pronto. He needed to deescalate the situation from one of urgent sexual gratification to faux romantic connection.

“Enough.” 

Michael’s heart raced as David raised his head and pulled the shirt off open in one seamless movement, the remaining buttons flying all over the room haphazardly, their eyes met in the darkness of the room and Michael saw the universe in those red eyes, he saw the determination, the desire, the slowly eroding restraint and the irresponsible nature of youth. He saw an Alpha, an Alpha he knew was supposed to be his.

David leant closer, his scent wrapping around his mate like a vice and Michael choked “Y-You can’t kiss me, David! You can’t!”

There was an off-putting maturity about David at that moment, he held Michael’s eyes with his and spoke slowly and authoritatively “Once”

David kissed Michael delicately like he could convey all the feelings bubbling inside him with that one gesture, Michael sighed happily against his mouth any previous notions of appropriateness fading momentarily. They separated just an inch and their breath mingled in the cold air of the space they shared, David didn’t look away as he trailed his hand up Michael’s torso slowly, enjoying the sweet gasp his mate let out at the gesture, his hand moved further up again and wrapped around Michael’s throat, squeezing it lightly, adoringly, he whispered “Mine, my mate, my Omega”  
David’s voice was hoarse now and Michael knew it wouldn’t be long until he lost this sort of control over himself.

Michael wrestled with himself, he wanted to agree, to accept David’s verbal claim, but his morals told him to refuse, to reject the kid, let him down gently.

“Oh, little Alpha” Michael sighed hopelessly, pulling David’s hand from his throat, and offering the expanse of his neck instead.

“You know it, tell me you know it Michael” David murmured against the warm skin of his mate’s neck.

The Omega ignored the teen's words, resuming stroking David’s hair placatingly, David mouthed at his neck lazily, his body relaxing as he allowed his Omega’s scent to soothe him, to calm the wild Alpha need to breed. 

“Sleep, sleep now David, you’ll need your rest to make it through what’s coming”

David made a noise that in another life could have been considered cute and snuggled further into Michael’s neck, he was like a sleepy puppy, his body was exhausted the new influx of hormones and the chase Michael had given being just enough to send him to sleep.

Michael held him in his lap for longer than he’d ever admit, he looked at the teenager freely, noting the brush of baby stubble at his jaw, David was not old enough to know what he wanted, he only saw what his instincts wanted. Nobody should mate at 16, even if it was your proper mate that you were chasing, even if you wanted it more than anything. 

But there was a bitter taste in Michael’s mouth, he’d been looking for his Alpha since he was 18 and now, now he had to let go of him. Fate had dealt him a cruel hand. He would never see David again, occurrences like that were always covered up by the school and the parents, the school not wanting to lose one of their best teachers and the parents being far too embarrassed that their child had tried it on with an adult.  
Ignoring his heavy heart Michael moved the sleeping David onto his back on the sofa, he made a small noise of distress but was calmed when Michael pet his head again.

Now he had to make a break for the phone, there was one in the headmaster’s office, if he locked David in the staffroom, he’d have at least ten minutes on the off chance the kid woke up early and kicked the door down. On the other hand, David’s phone was in his jean pocket and would only take some cautious movements to obtain, Michael would feel bad using David’s personal property but it was the safer option, that way if David woke he could talk him back to sleep.

David’s phone was relatively modern, but it was an open secret that his father was wealthy and lucky for Michael, he didn’t have a password. His background was a photo of he and his brothers, the Lawrence brothers were well known at the high school, the elder two, Dwayne and Paul were just as rebellious as David himself and were in their senior year whilst David was a Sophomore. However, unlike David they both excelled at certain subjects; Paul was a talented electric guitar player and Dwayne often acted in the school productions. David didn’t like any school subjects, least of all history, which was why they were in the whole situation in the first place. The youngest Lawrence, Marko, was genuinely a sweet kid, he was in 7th grade and looked up to his elder brothers, much to the dismay of all his teachers.

In the photo, they were all pulling goofy faces and Michael’s heart gave a painful lurch reminding him of the sacrifice that he was making by calling Mr Lawrence to take David away. His true Alpha, his soul mate. But it was the right thing to do. He was a teacher; it was his duty to protect all his students, and David was most vulnerable now. All he could do was hope one day David would understand that it wasn’t for lack of connection between them, their Alpha and Omega sides were predestined after all. There again maybe he was lucky to even have caught sight of his mate, some people never did.

He dialled David’s dad and tore his gaze away from his sleeping Alpha. 

Mr Lawrence picked up almost immediately “David?”

Michael noted the concerned tone in Mr Lawrence’s voice and felt even worse for it. “This is Mr Emerson, David’s history teacher…”

“What’s he done? Whatever it is I’ll pay for the damage just don’t give him more physical detentions; he hates running around those fields-”

Michael cut him off smoothly “No, Mr Lawrence, he’s gone into rut and I’m afraid he…he believes me to be a suitable rut partner”

Silence hung between the two callers for what seemed like a generation, and then Mr Lawrence spoke calmly. “I’m on my way. Can you keep him subdued until I arrive?”

“He’s asleep currently so I don’t foresee any issues.”

“Good. Paul and I will be right there - “  
Mr Lawrence paused before he hung up   
“-Oh, and I am so sorry about this Mr Emerson. I can assure you; you’ll never have to deal with him again after this.”

Michael ignored the parting comment and hung up, sitting down on another single chair across from David. 

But of course, that wasn’t the end of the ordeal. David woke, his hands reaching out in a daze to find no Omega beside him. He woke in a panic, his eyes darting around in an attempt to locate his prey, Michael was one step ahead and rose from his chair to reassure David that he hadn’t gone anywhere.   
“I’m here Alpha. Go back to sleep”

David seemed more himself upon waking up, the obvious calm before the storm, his eyes had returned to their usual colour and his Alpha teeth had retracted back into his mouth a few centimetres. He was also far more vigilant.

“Why have you got my phone? Fuck, Michael tell me you didn’t” David was up off the sofa in moments, snatching his phone back and tapping the call log.

Michael gave David a sad smile “I had to, David I’m your teacher and that’s all. You need to be at home where your dad and your brothers can take care of you”

“Fuck you and your righteous bullshit Emerson! Maybe you want to throw this away, but I don’t…I’ll never see you again, do you realise that?” David’s tone was neutral and no-nonsense, but the elder man could see the hard set of his jaw and his watery eyes.

“It’s not about what you or I want, it’s about what’s right. You’re a child and I’m an adult. It’s really that simple” Michael spat back, the truth leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

“I’m your Alpha. You won’t forget about me.”

Michael shrugged “I don’t forget about any of my students”

“I’ll suffer without you…” David said quietly, he resembled a sulky toddler now, he was pouting and trying to appeal to Michael’s sympathetic side.

“My little Alpha, you’ll suffer with me”

A lone tear dropped from David’s eyes and hit the staffroom carpet, Michael moved closer to pull David into a hug “Don’t cry, it’ll be alright I promise”

That’s how Paul and Mr Lawrence found them, with David’s head resting on Michael’s shoulder and Michael’s arm around him lightly.

Paul looked mortified at the mixed scents in the air, but Mr Lawrence was unphased, the benefit of having two sons that were over 16. 

“David. Come on, it’s time to go home now” Mr Lawrence said coaxingly his hand outstretched, David stared at the hand like it was his worst enemy, they were unlucky, the new Alpha scents in the room seemed to put him on edge, no matter that they were his own flesh and blood.

“Alpha. It’s just your dad and your brother, they’re of no threat to you” Michael added. 

Paul eyed him as if he knew something, but Mr Lawrence was entirely focused on his son. “Mr Emerson is your teacher, not your Omega. You’re acting like a pup.”  
The harsh words did nothing to soften David’s grip, in fact, a low growl ripped from the Alpha’s throat and his eyes flashed red possessively.

“Mine” he snarled. 

Michael and Mr Lawrence exchanged determined glances.  
“David. I don’t want to sedate you, but I will if I have to.” David’s dad said stiffly, and Michael realised that Mr Lawrence, despite his geeky appearance, was not someone to be messed with.

“C’mon Davey boy, don’t you want to get back home, sniff at some of moms old sweaters, have a nice nap” Paul chimed in, playing good cop to Mr Lawrence’s bad cop.

David laughed darkly “Nah. What I want to do, is claim my mate.”

Paul chuckled nervously “He isn’t your mate, dude! He’s like 50!”

“24” Michael corrected, secretly offended by Paul’s rude estimate.

Mr Lawrence took a step closer, needle in hand and David rest his teeth over Michael’s scent gland “Keep moving and I’ll claim him right here right now” he threatened.

Michael sighed deeply, he could try and resist, but one wrong move and David would bind them together for eternity, he didn’t doubt the determination of a horny possessive Alpha, especially not one who happened to be David Lawrence, who was already infuriatingly rebellious normally.

“David. Think about this, you’re only 16”

“Don’t care. We’ve been through this” David huffed stubbornly.

“And my career? No one would hire me if you claimed me”

“I’d support you, take care of you” David shot back as if it were obvious.

“You’re still in school. You have no qualifications, no job. And if we got pregnant, how could we take care of our pups if neither of us has a job? Think about what you’re doing here, David please”

David hesitated but then he looked between his family and Michael. 

“Michael…this is the only way you know it is. We’ll make it work” 

David tilted his head back to bite, Mr Lawrence sprung forward, Michael jumped, moving David’s grip from his neck.  
It all happened at once, David’s teeth sunk into Michael’s shoulder, Mr Lawrence stuck the needle into his arm and Michael let out a pitiful yelp.

Mr Lawrence signalled for Paul and they pulled the drugged Alpha from Michael, Mr Lawrence held his son against him with one arm, assessing his face as it crumpled in confusion “My Omega” David whined, lacking the strength to reach out for Michael.

Mr Lawrence kissed his son’s forehead “It’s okay now son, this will all be over quicker than you know”

He turned back to Michael “I am very sorry about this. I’ll put him into an Alpha school, he won’t be bothering you again Mr Emerson”

“Thank you, Mr Lawrence. I hope David has an easy time”

The boy’s dad smiled, the first and last smile he’d ever give Michael “After this, it’ll be smooth sailing guaranteed”

Somehow, Michael didn’t think so. He didn’t think so at all.   
*  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael Emerson seriously never expected to come face to face with the one student he'd felt for ever again.  
He thought the teen had been moved out of state, to some private Alpha school, his dad had insisted quite strongly at the time that he would straighten him out if it was the last thing they ever did. He knew the Lawrence’s’ moved out of state quickly enough that was for sure.

But a part of him yearned, made him restless at night because no matter what was and wasn't appropriate, deep down he knew the truth, the kid was his Alpha.  
After the incident Michael got on with his life the best he could, he met Star after she started at the school as an art teacher, she was a sweet woman and, as horrible as it sounded she was only a Beta so being with her didn't make him uncomfortable in his own skin like being around other Alphas seemed to. And just a few months after they got engaged and the principal of the school retired, leaving a convenient empty role for him to fill. 

The wound was reopened when he and Star returned back to Santa Carla after their honeymoon (two weeks in sunny Spain), he’d left his deputy in charge and didn’t have all too many worries about it, after all, he didn’t hire the lady as his second in command for no reason, she was more than capable.   
Their first day back at West Santa Carla High begun terribly. 

Star had woken up late (she was prone to oversleeping, which was irritating because Michael himself was prone to bouts of insomnia) and so, that left Michael nagging her the entire morning to ‘please hurry up’ because they needed to be in before the kids, to liaise with the deputy Miss Aaliyah Johnson and check any changes she’d made were necessary and correct. In addition to that, as soon as they got into the car Star brought up the one topic that always started an argument…claiming. This was why Michael rarely let her stay over at his apartment, he knew it was ridiculous of him to not want them to live together but her every flaw acted as a lemon dripping into the open wounds David had left behind. The thing that usually stopped the conflict between partners was love and well, Michael didn’t exactly have that much love for anyone, least of all Star. That kid had left an unfillable hole festering inside him.

David, no matter how absent he was in Michael’s life was the only one he’d consider baring his neck to, so the fact Michael’s wife was so insistent about arranging a visible claim and a claiming ceremony to boot was a big issue between them.   
Michael said no, Star cried…or shouted, but usually, she cried. Michael argued that it lacked importance, they were married, Omega/Beta couples rarely did it anyway, it was unprofessional for the workplace, he threw every argument possible at her whenever she got herself worked up about it. 

Secretly, and only on occasion, when Star was gone Michael would run his fingertips over the scarred bite mark on his shoulder and his inner Omega would remind him exactly who his body and his soul truly belonged to. He’d never told Star about David or about what happened, he’d told her the scar was from a dog attack when he was a kid, his mom (being as sweet as she was, and knowing the truth) didn’t deny it when Star brought it up one night at Thanksgiving dinner.

“I want everyone to know you’re mine, Michael!” Star insisted firmly. 

Her husband sighed softly, keeping his eyes on the road as he replied “Everybody does…we’re married”

“And why do you sound so sorry about that? Huh, Omega?” 

Michael’s stomach curdled. It didn’t sound right coming from her. It made him feel queasy, just like the thought of her blunt Betan teeth prodding at his skin all demanding like a dentist with his equipment inside your mouth.  
So many replies flicked through his mind; you make me feel sick, keep your teeth off me, I never wanted to marry you, you’re not him, I wish I was happy about it, I don’t want everyone to know I’m with you because really I’m not and I can’t ever be.

But he settled with gritting his teeth and forcing out “I’m just tired honey. Tired and stressed, can’t we get today over with first?”

Star was clearly displeased but agreed with him anyway. Michael thought about the fact that they were going to his mom’s place for dinner, she said there was no reason why, but she’d invited Grandpa and Sammy and his weird little roommates so she must plan on saying something at least semi-important. He hoped he could kidnap Sam for some bro time, he’d had his fill of Star, two weeks was long enough. It was nice to be around his baby brother, Sam was a funny kid, but they had a banter between them that had always been strictly for them.

They pulled up the school and parked in the place reserved for the principal, Michael liked to make a game out of noting who was already at work based on what car they had. 

To his left, a black Chevy, Mrs Durham, further to his left, a red ford, Mr Yves (head of the Math department). To his right…there was a suave looking black motorbike.

“Star…did Aaliyah hire a new teacher while we were gone?” Michael questioned, the bike looked out of place in the school parking lot and Michael momentarily wondered if Aaliyah had hired some kind of criminal to work at their school.

Star smiled vacantly, still not over his earlier dismissal “I wouldn’t know. Ask her in a minute”

Michael shrugged, ignoring the irritation bubbling in his stomach at the thought of his capable friend making such a careless decision. 

He and Star headed to his office together, he wanted to dismiss her, but he didn’t think it was worth the argument it’d cause. A few early students greeted him with half-assed grunts and the odd one questioned him about where he went. Michael liked his job ultimately, he missed teaching but as principal was more than welcome to sit in on any lessons he fancied (which he did upon occasion, whenever he had a free day). 

His office was small, yet the interior was light and airy. Aaliyah had the bigger office and the first one behind the initial door, upon his insistence of course, and she shot up from her desk when she spotted him and Star coming towards her.  
Aaliyah was a tall muscled Alpha woman with short straight ginger hair, dark eyes, and angular features, she’d known Michael since way before the David incident and was one of his most trusted friends, one of his only friends.

“Mike, Star! Its good to see you both, how was Spain?” she greeted warmly, her mahogany brown eyes twinkling fondly.

Michael was in no mood to play nice, he suspected it had something to do with his upcoming heat, his heat tended to fall around the end of the month and when he’d booked the honeymoon he hadn’t been thinking about it, about how he’d need to take the next week off, it was more time away from work and the mere stress milling about in his body would make his heat much worse.

“Did you hire anyone new Aali? With a motorbike?” he snapped sharply shoving his way into his own office and shuffling through the employee files.

Aaliyah huffed softly “Yes. New caretaker. And what a hassle he’s been, he was supposed to start last week but he said he wanted to start the day the principal came back” 

His deputy seemed annoyed at the new caretaker which wasn’t a good sign, nor a good starting point. Yet his own irritation flagged, and he hoped a stern talk would put the caretaker back in check.

“Have you got his file on hand? If he’s local I may recognise him” Michael commented offhandedly, in all honesty, he hadn’t really even known that the previous caretaker had retired, too wrapped up in wedding preparations.

Aaliyah nodded and handed the file right over as if she’d predicted he’d want to see it.

“There ya go, Mike. Oh, before I forget! the new caretaker also said something about wanting to see you first thing, didn’t mention why”

Michael hummed, shooting Star a meaningful look.   
She rolled her eyes “I’ll catch you at lunch then?”

Michael missed the way Star was before they were married, she had been a free spirit before, not possessive nor fixated on sticking to Michael like glue. But after the marriage, after the honeymoon, right then, she was acting like a rut addled Alpha. He could see in her eyes that she didn’t want to be apart from him, she didn’t want to leave, and she didn’t like that Aali got to stay.

“Yeah. Course. I’ll see you then” 

Aaliyah glanced at them knowingly, picking up on the tension between them.

“Wanna see the new art display board Star?” Aaliyah asked her, taking pity on Michael…or on Star, Michael wasn’t entirely sure which it was.

Star smiled uncomfortably back at Aaliyah “Sure.”

Aaliyah steered Star down the hallway only shouting, “Don’t forget the caretaker!” over her shoulder as a farewell.

The Omega focused his attention on the file in his hands.   
There was an ugly feeling of foreboding bubbling in his stomach and he put the file back in the filing system, he didn’t need to read it. He could just stop by the cabin, make his brief introductions then get a coffee before the school day started.

The walk to the cabin was nothing to be sniffed at, the caretaker’s lodgings were just on the outskirts of the school grounds which took a fair bit of time to walk to, especially from the very centre of the school. 

Michael knocked, waited, waited, and knocked again. The cabin was poky inside and out, Michael knew because he’d helped the previous principal furnish it, it only bragged a rickety wooden bed frame, a moth bitten mattress and a leather sofa furniture wise and the building itself only had four rooms, the upstairs bedroom and bathroom and the downstairs living room and kitchen.

Nobody came to the door and the principal fumbled in his trouser pocket for the spare key he’d had on his staff lanyard since the previous caretaker Mr Samuels had gotten sick last summer. He unlocked the door and pushed lightly at the frame to open it.   
A familiar stench assaulted the Omega’s nose and his hand moved automatically to shield it; he took a few steps inside but froze at an alarmingly recognisable photo frame on the living room side table.

Michael felt him before he saw him. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a cold nose nuzzled at his neck.

He almost didn't want to move in David's arms, didn't want to see his face, see how he'd grown. David's scent betrayed his growth, it was darker somehow and more metallic, the sweetness of childhood youth was entirely missing from it.  
And he felt it too, the strength in David's body, he seemed bulkier, despite being a few inches smaller than Michael, his hands had gotten bigger, more masculine, more Alpha. He felt David behind him now as an Alpha, not a child.

David darted out his tongue and licked a slow stripe up his Omega's neck, savouring the shudder that it caused.

"Michael, Michael, Michael" he whispered, his voice was soft yet there was a mocking edge to it that told Michael that he hadn't been forgiven for ratting David out. There was so much to be said, so much existing between them and even David couldn't manage anything past Michael's own name. 

The reality and gravity of the situation made the air heavy around them, his long-gone child Alpha had returned, a young man. David's goal was obvious, the way he took Michael in his arms with a confidence that screamed 'He’s mine. And I’ll have him now'.

David's hands explored cautiously, petting over Michael's waist and stomach through his shirt. Michael sighed softly, he hated that he enjoyed this, he hated that his body screamed at him to bend over and present himself for David to claim.   
Then, the sound of the school bell reminded him of where they were, of who he was and he twisted in David's arms but he was unable to get away. David was stronger now. He only succeeded in turning them face to face.

David's face had lost the childish roundness and gained the handsome features of a man, of an alpha in his prime. There was a smug smirk on his face and his blond tufts had been refashioned into a distinct biker mullet. The private school had really done nothing to change him. Michael didn't know if he cared.

"Did you miss me little Omega?" David asked with a soft coaxing tone.

Michael shivered in his embrace. David was old enough to know now how to speak properly to an Omega prospect.

"I....I... No... You were only a child" he replied awkwardly, David's irresistible scent wrapped around them both like a vine.

David laughed, took Michael's hands, and pressed them to his firm chest "Am I a child now Angel face?"

Michael's entire body felt like it was on fire. He was aching to fall into David, to be consumed by him entirely, by his own personal hellish inferno.  
Unlike before, the barriers had been broken. David was a man, an adult. David was his mate. 

And so, Michael fell into him, into his arms, he scented David hungrily, drinking in every whiff of his glorious Alpha. David was more than obliging, maybe even a little surprised by Michael's lack of resistance, he stroked a hand through Michael's hair and cooed at him lovingly. Michael felt right with David's arms around him, felt like nothing else ever existed, or ever would, aside from them.

"I've missed you, didn't think you'd be so eager to get your hands on me though" 

There was warmth in David's voice when he spoke that just served to make Michael feel guilty. What was he doing? He was married. 

Silence stretched between them. Michael stopped scenting but snuggled as close to David as he could get, the penny would drop soon, he would have to tell David.   
His Alpha seemingly more vigilant immediately picked up on Michael's worry.

"What's wrong? Michael, Omega, come on you can tell me" 

Michael never thought he would feel the way all old-timey Omegas described, he felt safe, secure and he felt like there was nothing David couldn't protect him from. It made him feel weak too, vulnerable, like David's very being had fused with his and if they were ever parted again it would be lethal.

"I got married." He murmured.

David's recoil wasn't immediate, but he did release Michael after several moments.

He wasn't rough about it; he didn't shove or look disgusted. His face just reflected neutrality.

"Undo your shirt." 

Michael flushed, embarrassed. "What?"

David's face morphed again, this time into something more feral, the same animalistic look that he'd given Michael in the heat of the moment all those years ago.

"Show me your neck, Michael." 

Michael's body tensed, recognising in David's words the stiffness of an Alpha command.

David's face softened somewhat, and he tried again with a gentler tone. 

"Please, show me. I need to see" 

Michael nodded "Of course" he replied breathily. He knew his hands lacked the steadiness required to do it himself and the whole situation was giving him a weird sense of Déjà Vu, would David want to get at his neck every time they met? 

He guided David's hands to the top buttons on his shirt and tried to give him a reassuring smile. David was quick about it, he pushed Michael's white dress shirt open, exposing his bare chest.   
The climate in the cabin was cold and Michael fought to suppress the shiver threatening to go through him.  
The Alpha held Michael's throat in one hand, using his index finger to tilt Michael's head to the side.

A happy laugh fell from David's mouth and he grinned up at Michael.   
"I'm sorry I doubted you. Of course, you wouldn't...I don't know what I was thinking" 

Michael shrugged, he understood David's insistence but a part of him was hurt that his Alpha's first conclusion was that he'd let another Alpha bite him.  
"What did you expect to see?" The elder man snapped, averting his gaze to his feet.

"You said you were married. I assumed your spouse would have..."

Michael cut him off "Bit me? No, she's a beta. And I... I don't want her to"

"Why?" 

A spark of anger shot through Michael "Goddamn it! You know why David! Why did you come back huh? Couldn't you just fucking leave me alone?" 

"Like you left me? when I needed you the most." The Alpha's voice cracked and the raw emotion in it was enough to win him Michael's sullen pitiless gaze.  
David continued, shrugging his coat off  
"- No, you don't get that luxury I'm afraid, I'm not going anywhere, and I am not giving up on this." He punctuated his words by settling on the cabin sofa and sticking his boots up on the table.

"I could...fire you. I'm the Principal I could do it!" 

The threat was empty and they both knew it. There was a fire between them now, and no one could snuff it, not even Michael. He couldn't even justify his sudden desire because David was still an ex-student, no matter how old he was now.

David giggled and waggled his fingers tauntingly "See you around baby. As nice as it's been to catch up, I have settling in to do and I'm sure you have big important Principal things to do" 

Michael's face burned in indignation.  
"What's your goal here David? I'm not running off into the sunset with you. I'm married."

David took the opportunity to poke at him, just like Michael suspected he would.

"Happily married?" He asked in a sing-song voice, a far cry from the upset quiver his voice had taken earlier.

David went on, flicking his harsh blue eyes to Michael's "Ya know I think you'll change your mind when I get you nice an' pupped"

Michael's broodiness reared it's ugly and he allowed himself to image he and David's pups running around under their feet, little pale blond demons every inch a carbon copy of their Alpha father, aside from the curl of their hair, that'd be on Michael.

"You won't ever get the chance." 

David raised a brow coolly at his mate's bold defiance, then he tapped the watch on his wrist "Tick tock, Michael. Heat's comin' very soon"

"How did you know?!"

The Alpha rolled his eyes as if the answer were obvious "I can smell it on you. Gimme a call when you're desperate for me. Promise I'll take good care of you" 

Michael didn't even respond. He simply turned his back to the inflammatory thorn in his side and strode out of the caretaker's cabin-like nothing was wrong. If he ignored David, maybe he'd go away, maybe this damn yearning would go away.


	2. Lunar surface on a Saturday night, dressed up in silver and white...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star meets our favourite Alpha brat, Michael gets an unwelcome suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to be as dark as it is but David is canonically a villain so I mean, how nice can I make him :)
> 
> CW: for dubious consent, just to be clear there's no sexual assault in this fic, however, David can be very nasty and malicious when he wants to be, he 100% wants Michael to know what he's capable of.
> 
> I wanna know what you guys think of David? Anybody hate him yet? :3

Much to Michael's relief, David avoided him the rest of the day. They passed each other in the halls a few times but David didn't spare him a single glance, just walked straight past him like he was a ghost.  
Star came to the staff room to annoy him at lunch time, showing him photos of biting ceremonies and complaining about some of the rowdier students in her class. Michael only half listened.

Then the bell sounded, and the teachers filtered out of the staffroom, breezing past him and keeping their heads down, more than aware of his bad mood. It only served to irritate him more that he was bleeding scent. David must have caused it. Now every adult in the building could tell that he was close to his heat, his status as an Omega wasn't something he liked to advertise, the board of directors were sexist enough without Michael giving them even more reason to despise him and his senior role at the school.

"Michael...?" Star said gently, she was using her coaxing soft alpha-like tone. Michael abhorred it.

The Omega man huffed, putting his half-eaten sandwich back in his lunchbox "What is it Star?"

Star frowned, her beautiful brown eyes crinkling as she did so, her next words were careful and well thought out.  
"You seem...a little irritated today. You always get grumpy before your cycle, but you seem worse. Has something happened?" 

Oh, how Michael longed to spill his guts to her, to rant and rave about the infuriating Alpha that had just skated back into his life and forced his mind to wage war with itself. But as he looked at her worried face, he thought about their marriage, the way she'd looked on their wedding day, so bright and so alive, she'd been like an angel on earth that day and nothing could bring her down, not even her father trying his best to talk her out of marrying an Omegan man. He was damaging her; his behavior was souring her sweet temperament. His heat was making him crazy. David was making him crazy. Had been making him crazy for two years without even being anywhere near him.

No...no matter what, he could not breathe a word of this to anyone. He had to handle David himself.

He forced a smile "No honey, I'm just worried about the school that's all. And stress always exacerbates my heats-"

He put a hand on her arm reassuringly "-you know that don't you? It's nothing that you've done."

Star smiled back at him, seemingly satisfied by the response.   
"Of course. I'm sorry."

Thankfully, Star avoided making much more than small talk for the rest of the day. They met again in the car park at the end of the day, despite Star's general reluctance to work overtime, she'd stayed with Michael even an entire hour after school had ended for the students.

His wife wrapped her arms around him as soon as he was close enough to her

"Hey," she said coyly, smiling in that secret way that often meant she wanted a kiss.

Michael smiled dutifully but leant a little away from her as he hugged her back.   
"Hi. You ready to go to moms?" 

Star sighed softly and leant against her husband "Of course, ready whenever you are Mr. Emerson" 

The two of them shared a laugh and Michael kissed her unruly curls fondly. His wife had such a sweet laugh.

"Afternoon Principal" 

Michael could feel the easy grin fading from his face and he gave David a withering look.  
"Mr. Lawrence" 

Star looked at David with a warm welcoming smile "You must be our new caretaker? Mr. Lane? Mr. Lawson? -"

"Lawrence. David Lawrence. You must be Michael's...beta?" 

Star flushed, clearly shocked at David's petulance "I'm his wife...I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" 

Michael shook his head, squeezing his wife's shoulder with a little too much force than necessary   
"No, I was just saying to David earlier that I think it's important to build less formal relationships with our employees" 

David lit up more and more with every one of Michael's words, he took a few steps closer and smirked right in Michael's face just like he used to when he was a kid, rebellious and petulant  
"Yeah. I believe close personal relationships are important between employee and employer... especially between student and teacher, right Mikey?"

Michael took a shuddery breath in and tried to clear the heavy angry smog that was polluting his mind, he turned to Star and gestured towards the car.  
Star huffed softly but got into the car, sensing the awkward tension hanging around.

Michael regarded David coolly, he placed his hand on David’s collar bone and looked him dead in the eye.

“Yes, David. It is important to make students feel like they’re important, when really…they are simply just another brick in the very vast wall”

David chuckled bitterly and raised his own hand to trace his fingertip down Michael’s hand. The movement sent another unforgotten wave of fire through the both of them, although it seemed not to affect David, rather he seemed to be reveling in the contact, his eyelids fluttered, and an easy smile came to his lips.

“You’re ungrateful. The pains I have gone to for you, your pretty little head could never comprehend.”

“Give up” Michael meant for his words to come out firm, but the authoritative tone seemed to dissolve on his tongue and what came out was a soft breathy whisper.

David shook his head to himself, his gaze focused on where their hands were touching “To give up on you would be as good as giving up on myself. And I love myself”

“You don’t love me.” The Omega protested quickly, pulling his hand away, it felt weirdly numb now, and he stuck it in his coat pocket, eager to recapture some kind of warmth.

The Alpha grabbed Michael’s face one-handed, there was a distinctly inhuman strength in his form when he moved, and the Omega in Michael screamed at him to submit. But he ignored it, he stood stiff non-verbally voicing his displeasure, but he let David keep hold of him so intimately, despite the abruptness of it he found his body and his inner Omega, did not mind.  
David leant closer and brushed their noses together affectionately, like a dog lavishing its owner in attention.  
“You’re right. I don’t love you”

Michael flinched instinctively in David’s grip and the Alpha squeezed his cheeks, a patronizing look on his face  
“I own you” he mused, digging his thumb into Michael’s cheekbone.  
“I let you have your free will. You and I both know if I just said the right words in the right tone, you’d automatically obey me. I am your Alpha and you’d do well not to forget it.”

“Honey! We’re going to be late!”

Star’s shrill voice went unnoticed by Michael, he was concentrating on not letting on to David that he was scared, scared, and humbled, a part of him wanted to apologize after all there was no lie in his words, David had the power to command him, to control him, he’d been nicer than he could have been, more irritating than domineering. And he was scared, scared because this impulsive irresponsible man in front of him had the power to shatter the glass castle that was his life, David could take away his wife, his job, his identity, could mold him into whatever he pleased if the mood struck him.

Star did not go unnoticed by David, he released the rigid Omega and laughed forcefully as if to clear the air. 

“Go on then. I’ll be in touch” 

The young Alpha was walking away before Michael even had the chance to speak, although what he would have said…he didn’t know.

His wife made a casual comment about how rude their new caretaker appeared to be but Michael didn’t have it in him to agree or disagree, his Alpha’s presence was already rewiring his brain, making him more susceptible to command and to police his own thoughts. David wouldn’t like him thinking badly of his Alpha, David wouldn’t like the way he drove, it was a little faster than anyone should drive, especially precious cargo like him.

Mom still lived in the same house they’d grown up in and although grandpa was long gone his room of eerie taxidermy still stood untouched, as if waiting for him to come back and tend to it. Star disliked ‘the shack’ as she called it but didn’t dare to say anything to Lucy’s face, the elder Beta was a kind and gentle soul and Michael didn’t know many people who had it in them to tell her that the house was a mess.

They pulled up and Michael noted an extra car in the drive, Sammy and his weird housemates were already there and their car was parked to the left, as usual, however, there was a military-looking range rover parked in Michael’s usual spot.

“Maybe Sammy finally got a boyfriend…” Star chirped happily, for all her artistic intelligence she was painfully oblivious, it was obvious to anyone who knew Sammy well enough that he had something going on with the Frog brothers.

Michael couldn’t lie, the mouthier one- Edgar, creeped the hell out of him but the quieter one seemed to be alright, he was intense but the way he always had one arm slung over Sammy’s shoulder was sort of sweet.  
“Yeah, maybe” 

Star ran to the door ahead of him and rang the doorbell, as much as she hated the house, she loved his mom, Michael trailed after her pausing near the rear of the Range to stare at the odd bumper sticker. It resembled antlers and was a black outline with a red backdrop, there was a small cursive L in the very corner of the sticker, and you wouldn’t notice it unless you were studying it closely like Michael was.

The front door opened, and a very disgruntled looking Sam stepped out onto the porch  
“Mike, save me Ed and Al are arguing about who has the superior equipment again!” he whined, kneeling next to his brother by the back of the car.

“Sammy…don’t you think this is a wacky sticker to have on the back of a Range?” Michael asked prodding at the aged sticker with his fingertip.

Sam just shrugged. “I think it's wacky that my big brother’s ignorin’ me for mom’s boyfriend’s car”

“Mom’s boyfriend?”

Michael looked around to share a surprised look with Star but the front door was open so she must have opted to go ahead and give Sam and Michael some brother time.

Over the years Michael and Sam had both encouraged their mom to start dating again, she’d told them she was content with her weekly 6 pm sewing classes and that to start dating again would be far too hard at her age (not that she was even that old). They’d even signed her up to a few dating sites, but she’d gotten bored of replying after a few days and just returned to her usual routine. 

Michael was happy she’d found a boyfriend, he hated the thought of her sitting alone in the afternoons with no one to talk to, he used to visit much more before he met Star but the once-daily visits had dwindled to monthly visits and tri-monthly family dinners. Life got in the way. Sammy visited weekly but it wasn’t often he came without the Frogs and they always made the atmosphere…interesting.

The elder Emerson turned his attention to his little brother, Sammy looked well, he’d never grown out of his city boy fashion sense but, he looked well. When Sam hit 16 Michael was relieved that he presented as a Beta, he didn’t want Sam to have to worry about painful ruts or annoying heats. 

“Come here then you dweeb!”

Sam groaned and dodged Michael’s open arms “Mikeeeee! Quit it. You’re being a jerk!”

“Michael! Don’t call your brother a dweeb”

Both of the Emerson men caught their mother in a tight hug, she giggled lightly and playfully swatted at them “Now come on boys! You’ll suffocate me!  
Michael nuzzled his mom’s head, he adored her scent and although it wasn’t as potent as an alpha or omega scent it still held all the warmth and appeal of his childhood, Mom smelt like fairy cakes and a log fire and he’d often climbed into his parents’ bed just to smell her comforting scent when he was little. These days all he had for comfort was Star and she paled in comparison to his mom’s familiar maternal scent.

“I heard you’ve got a gentleman! That must be his car, the range.” Michael said cheerfully.

Lucy cupped the back of both of their heads fondly “Yes my silly overgrown pups, I have a partner and yes Mike, that’s his range. Now come in and meet him and his family”

His…family. Michael sniffed at the air, he couldn’t pick up on any recognizable scents, there again he was in close proximity with Mom and Sam. He shook the thought away, there was no way. It’d be far too much of a coincidence.

Lucy wriggled out from between them and skipped off, shouting a “Dinner’ll be cold” over her shoulder as she disappeared into the house

“Don’t worry Mike. None of them are pretty girls” Sam joked bumping their shoulders together.

“…Mike? Is something wrong?”

Michael sniffed again, a weak attempt to put his mind at ease. “No. Nothing Sammy, come on” 

Their mother had set up the dining table in a weirdly neat way, which only served to highlight the clutter that was present in the rest of the dining room. The dining table was occupied.  
Sam took his usual seat and let out a satisfied groan when the Frog Alphas instinctively moved to give him a massage. Star sat next to Alan, the two of them engaged in a heated conversation (most likely about the death of the hippie movement). And Mom, Mom was sat at the head of the table, her fingers intertwined with a tan hand and a happy smile on her face.  
A tan hand belonging to…Michael felt queasy, he wobbled a little as he tried to steady himself. No one noticed his turmoil, no one but his mother’s new boyfriend. His eyes moved to take in every dinner guest at his mom’s table, to the right of Max was Marko, he was fiddling with his sleeve absentmindedly, next to Marko were Dwayne and Paul, both staring quite intently at their ex-teacher and next to them was, of course, David. David simply nodded calmly at him when their eyes met as if there was nothing unusual about the situation.

“Now I know this is a shock Michael but please, sit down and we’ll explain”

The Eldest Lawrence man had barely aged, he still possessed those razor-sharp eyes, almost black with their potency and his dress sense was still absolutely abhorrent.

“I’m going to smoke” Michael forced out after a few long moments of tense silence.

The Frogs seemed oblivious to the awkward energy creeping in, but Sam had shrugged their hands off and blurted out “But you don’t even have any cigarettes!”  
The Lawrence boys exchanged a look, but Michael turned on his heel, feeling far too uneasy to seat himself without something excessively strong to dull the throb in his head.

“I guess I’ll just have to go out and get some. I’ll be right back”

The inhabitants of the dinner table watched the Omegan man leave, they heard the slam of the door and the deafening silence that followed.

“He’ll be back Lucy. He’s been a bit…well sensitive today” 

Lucy smiled at Star, the expression not quite reaching her eyes. There was an unspoken disrespect, David was the only one in the entire house who knew why Michael had displayed such an odd reaction, he could guess that Lucy, who appeared to be a kind woman, took Michael’s reaction as meaning he disapproved of her boyfriend.

Max squeezed her hand reassuringly “It’s alright darling. It’s just a shock. It’s not often you see your ex-students joining your family”

Lucy seemed to take Max’s reassurances far better than she’d taken Stars, clearly a side effect of having a newly formed intimate bond with the man in question.

“Of course, it’s a shock. I should go after him…”

Max stopped her rising from her seat with a firm hand on her arm “One of my boys will. Paul would y- “

“I’ll go.” All eyes turned to David, who’d already stood up and had a blank uninterested look on his face.

Max's eyes narrowed as he assessed his middle son, they’d come so far since the incident despite the fact that David had crashed and burned at private school. David seemed to no longer have a fixation on this ex-teacher, in fact, Max hadn’t heard the Omega’s name breathed in almost an entire year. Yet the knowledge of what had gone before made him hesitant, he could never forget the way his son had screamed in agony, had writhed so hard he’d almost broken the state-issued rut restraints, he’d never seen David in such an appalling state and even when they’d managed to calm him down, after the first day, he’d just sat on the bed staring off into space and muttering to himself about Emerson. He’d never had stable impulse control after that, he growled at other Alpha’s in the street, easily threatened and that, that made him dangerous.

“David-” Max began with a heavy sigh; he did his best to make sure David felt as if his father trusted him but setting boundaries had always been an issue.

“He’ll be fine dad!” Marko piped up, a shy smile on his face, his youngest son was both the best behaved and the most naive, he was mostly shielded from David’s growing pains.

“Okay. Go.”

David bowed his head in acknowledgment and set off after Michael. He was glad Marko had chimed in, his dad grew more and more cautious of his intentions day by day, he’d done his best to kick up a fuss about moving back to SC and to secure the caretaker job without his dad finding out just which school he’d begun working and living at.   
His dad had never understood, had called his pursuit a farce right from the moment he’d told them all Michael was his Omega when he was younger, younger, and stupider. Now he’d evolved into a more effective hunter, he would not beg or hesitate, he would court Michael, we would manipulate his instincts and make the stubborn thing come to him. He’d make him beg, hurt, plead and then he’d offer salvation. Maybe his goal was sadistic, but he’d become somewhat of a monster. Heartbreak changes a youth.

As expected, Michael hadn’t actually left to buy cigarettes, he was sat on the porch with his head in hands, David took a moment to observe. He committed the slow pace of Michael’s deep inhales to memory and the way his curls look with fingers threaded through them.  
Far from being reckless, David was calculated, he gracefully sat down on the porch, close enough to touch but far away enough that the Omega wouldn’t feel threatened.

“Hey little bug”

A muffled ‘Fuck off David’ was the only response.

The Alpha shuffled closer to its prey, close enough that David’s breath was on his neck “Come on Emerson, talk to me”

A shudder. Michael raised his head to stare at David with red-rimmed eyes  
“You knew about this. You had to stick your oar in with my family as well.” his tone was accusatory and sharp but David didn’t resent him for it, as cruel as he could be, he did feel sorry for his little lamb, he’d been effectively backed into a corner within a day of David being back.

David shook his head, moving his hand to rest on Michael’s back “I didn’t plan this. I was going to find you another way, but this was a convenient way back to you. I could hardly refuse Michael”

Michael turned his gaze off into the distance but didn’t shrug David’s handoff.

The younger man pulled a flask from his coat and offered it “Here. It’s vodka” 

Michael tugged it from David’s hand and gulped it down all too eagerly. He shivered as the disgusting bleachy taste of it hit his taste buds.  
“…Thank you”

David hummed and moved back a little, getting himself comfortable, he left his arm a few inches from his body so Michael could snuggle against him if he felt the need.  
Michael kept the flask between his hands, staring at its intricate details, the silver swirls, the image of antlers front and center.

“Aren’t you too young to drink?” The Omega asked softly, looking at David with an uncharacteristically vulnerable look, his eyes were alive and inquiring.  
David ignored the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and leant forward, catching Michael’s chin with his thumb and forefinger “I’m old enough to take care of you”

The darkness of the evening was setting in, Michael inched closer, but David shook his head “wait”

“Huh?”

The slow sound of rhythm and blues floated from within the house and David laughed lightly to himself. Michael flushed, embarrassed that he’d actually been willing for a moment, that his self-control had eroded after only a few chugs of cheap vodka.

“Marko always plays 60s music before dinner; thought it’d make good ambiance. Now, where were we?” 

“Going back inside,” Michael said shortly, pulling away from the Alpha and getting to his feet.

David caught his wrist “Follow through. Don’t be a coward”

“I’m not a coward!”

David raised an eyebrow. “Prove it then, you won’t know how it feels until you do it”

“I don’t want to know” Michael insisted, making no move to go back inside.

David shrugged “Forget it then.”

The Omega chewed his bottom lip as he looked at David expectantly, David wasn’t sure whether Michael wanted him to make the first move but he sure as hell wouldn’t, why risk his careful movements for a chaste kiss in the pitch black of Michael’s porch, he could seduce Michael whenever he wanted and if his mate didn’t follow through now it’d be no true loss.  
Still, it was interesting to see Michael’s glasshouse cracking so quickly, David believed Michael would write this entire situation off as a moment of madness when what it really was, was a moment of sanity and rationalism.

Michael took three quick steps and thrust his mouth against David’s almost violently, David stayed perfectly still, not wanting to assert himself, this was Michael’s choice. Then Michael grabbed the back of his head and he allowed himself to kiss back.

It only lasted a few seconds, Michael’s lips were dry, the angle had been wrong and Michael’s anxious movements all too forceful but there was something sweet in the gesture, there was no love in it sure, but there was a primal longing, a sort of angry desperation.

David sighed to himself, he’d accomplished the first goal on his list, Michael had kissed him, Michael had taken his first real kiss. He didn’t count the one he’d forced on Michael two years previous; he could barely recall the exact details of it anyway.

Michael’s fear reared its ugly head quickly and the Omega stared at David in disbelief, he raised his fingers to his lips.

“I…I really shouldn’t have done that. David, that shouldn’t have happened.” The elder man’s tone was distant, and his eyes were focused on something not quite in their dimension.

“Relax, Michael. It's just a kiss” David’s hand was a solid grounding presence against Michael’s upper arm.

“Come on. Let’s go back inside. The sooner we do the quicker this’ll be over. Yeah?”

Michael nodded vacantly and allowed David to lead him back inside with a hand on his lower back. The rest of the night passed in a vacant haze, Michael made strained yet polite conversation with the Lawrences’ while avoiding David’s intense gaze completely, he left his dinner untouched and instead focused on the interesting dress shirt Sammy was wearing.

At the end of the night the Lawrences’ left first, David didn’t look at him once whilst he was leaving. Mom looked as if she wanted to speak to him but he was tired and more than happy to say brief goodbyes and head back home with Star. He had a sinking feeling that the cat was out of the bag, and now such a thing had happened, there was no getting it back in.


End file.
